


The First Step To World Domination

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [21]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valedictorian Galaxia gives a graduation speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step To World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Third place winner of the "Graduation Speech" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

My fellow graduates:

The day has finally come. After four long years of lying, cheating, stealing, bullying, betraying, torturing, and killing off rivals, we have survived to become proud graduates of Evil University. The training we have received here will no doubt serve us well as we go off into the world, spreading mischief and mayhem wherever our paths may lead us, but let us remember that there can only be one true evil ruler of the universe, and as valedictorian of the Class of 2011, that title will obviously belong to me, Galaxia. That being said, all you pathetic nobodies should just give up already and swear eternal allegiance to me. Otherwise, I will crush you if you happen to get in the way of my evil plans. Anybody interested in becoming my underling should meet with me directly after the ceremony so that I may gift you with one of these lovely golden bracelets.

To the rest of you, prepare to meet your doom.


End file.
